disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Oliver and Marie Ride
The Oliver and Marie Ride '''is A upcoming 3D IMAX Dome Motion Simulator at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Located At the Oliver and Marie Backlot Area Of The Park,And it Opened On June 30, 2018 During the Grand Opening of Toy Story Land Of The Park. Based on the Television Show Oliver and Marie. Ride Summary Ride along with Oliver & The Gang as they visit Bambi Land,However, The Weasels from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Kaa From The Jungle Book, Scar From The Lion King, Janja From The Lion Guard and Tom From The Tom and Jerry Show Have Kidnaped Thumper For Revenge, So Oliver, Miss Bunny, Marie, Dj, Dj's Mom and Dad Sam and Annie and the guests to take on a wild chase through the park to stop the Villains And Save Thumper. Queue To enter the ride's queue area, visitors must walk through Bambi Land which leads inside to the hallway. While the riders are in the queue, Various HD television monitors display clips from the previous Oliver and Marie Episodes and the Bambi Films Bambi and Bambi 2 , as well as animated footage from Oliver and Marie, Bambi and Bambi 2 . Just before entering the pre-show The queue area ends with a sign instructing guests to wait for a short time before entering the Ride The SuperMarioLogan Ride Reference Transcript * '''Marie: '''Oh My Gosh Kids! We're at Bambi Land! * '''Sam: '''A Theme Park dedicated to the 1942 film Bambi!? C'mon Son * '''Dj: '''It was cheapest on Groupon Mom! * '''Annie: '''Dj. Cheapest is not a word. * '''Oliver: '''Hey Uncle! Can I get a Coca-Cola!? * '''Dj: '''Not now, Oliver! * '''Oliver: '''Well why uncl- * (Dj Grabs Oliver on the Neck and the Disney Gulp 1 Sound plays in Small Voice) * '''Dj: '''Oliver! because I don't want you to become drunk on caffeine! * '''Oliver: '''You know it's hot outside! Give me a Coke! * '''Wile E. Coyote: '''It is I Wile E. Coyote. Super Genius! And i will buy the land that Cobby Builds a Huggle Robot! * '''Wile E. Coyote: '''And don't say i'm cuckoo did I look like a cuckoo bird to you COO COO * (Wile E. Coyote Destorys Cobby's Robot) * (Cobby Shocks in a freak) * '''Cobby: '''Zoinks What The Heck Happened To My Robot! * '''Wile E. Coyote: '''Umm I Destroyed It! * '''Cobby: '''You Big Coyote You ruined my Robot Now I Have To Sell The Land That Leftover From Henry's House To Bambi! * '''Bambi: '''Uh-Oh! If This Land Is All Gone I Will Buy it ! Preshow 1 As You're getting close to the end of the queue, you get 4d glasses called Oliver Goggles which are styled after Oliver than the other rides at Disney Theme Parks. When you made it to the end of the queue, a tv monitor is seen. The video showed Bambi telling the guests that the line is almost over and they have 45 more minute before saying "just kidding'. He said to entertain the guests, they have Kitty Dance out before Oliver said that it's a drunk that got fished out of the gutter. The guy in the Bambi costume said that it's a lie and Bambi tells him that he's fired revealing that it's a dance move. Miss Bunny said "what is a dance move?" and Marie said "The Beginning dancers can learn and use them independently" '''TBA.. Preshow 2 TBA. Ride TBA. Post Ride As the guests get to The Oliver and Marie Store, They can buy Merchandise from Oliver and Marie and Bambi Like toys, shirts, posters, DVDs, CDs, books, comics, pins, hats, ornaments. Answer of the Hints For the Ride: * '''The Answer of Hint #1 : '''On March 3, 2018: Thumper and Miss Bunny appeared on the top on the disney's hollywood studios entrance of the park (Simliar to the decroration in disney's easter wonderland 2010 at Tokyo Disneyland) * '''The Answer of Hint #2 : '''On March 7, 2018 Why Is Thumper's Drum with Thumper on it from dell's comic cover of Thumper meets the Seven Dwarfs on the entrance of the ride During Construction * '''The Answer of Hint #3 : '''On March 10, 2018 Why is the picture of missing you with thumper on it in the entrance of the ride During Construction * '''The Answer of Hint #4 : '''On March 13, 2018 Why is Oliver appeared on the entrance of the ride During Construction * '''The Answer of Hint #5 : '''On March 15, 2018 Why is the Cover of the book The Story OF Thumper's Race appeared in the queue During Construction * '''The Answer of Hint #6 : '''A post on the Walt Disney World Twitter page saying "guess who's taking a day at the studio park" with a picture of Oliver, Marie, Thumper, Miss Bunny, Dj, Sam and Annie teasing the new ride * '''The Answer of The Final Hint #7 : '''The announcement of The Oliver and Marie Ride as they annouce the ride's opening will be in summer 2018 was followed by the announcement of toy story land in 2015 at D23 Expo Trivia * The CGI was done by Reel FX Animation Studios with Oliver and Marie characters animation by Waner Bros. Animation And Disney. * TBA Gallery Category:Oliver and Marie Category:3-D/ 4-D rides Category:Attractions Category:Fanon Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Article under construction Category:Current rides Category:Warner Bros. Category:Disney